Calling Darkness
by Van the Rogue Soul Drinker
Summary: With Malomyotismon's death peace regins thought the land, but lerking in the shadow lies an evil as old as the digital world, the actions of those up top now go full cricle can the ones they betrayed save them? or destory them? Digimon/Bleach


Calling Darkness

Author note: Yo people is been awhile but a new story has come up and and I hope you all enjoy it! also little word so I don't get any problems later this is fic is made up into two stories and the first is digimon with Bleach elements and some guest. the next one is a full Bleach/Digimon crossover, that begin said lets get started!

Disclamier: I don't own anything and they belong to their respecteive owners.

Episode 1: Guardian ark

Prologue: Prophecy and fall

In a realm of eternal night stood a castle that looked similar to the one of old Europe but combined with the technology of the present its glory glowed as it stood in the fast empty space of oblivion.

In the depths of the castle a lone figure walks down the hall hi face covered in shadow until he enters a laves library filled with books and tomes of knowledge for times long past. It seemed endless as different machines went and categorize the knowledge. In the middle of the room stood a large circular table with a small dome in the center. At the end were tome ancient tomes that looked beyond the realm of the reality and seemed only itches form collapse.

The figure payed no mind to this and moved over towards the table and opened the first one and began to read, as he did so the dome shined with light and played along as he read.

"_The God of the digital realm shall make five servants to watch over his kingdom to combat the darkness as he left, but in time the fifth shall be betrayed by the four in their lust for power,_" figure said looked upon the light

The Figure saw the digimon version of God Yggdrasil create the five sovereigns, for the east Azulongmon the blue dragon; for the south Zhuqiaomon the red phoenix, Bailhumon the white tiger for the west, and Ebonwumon the green turtle for the north with Fanglongmon the golden dragon for the center.

He stared as the God vanished and the betrayal of the four as they seal Fanglongmon and moved rule the digital word.

"_The four shall rule for a time and be called Gods of their sovereigns in a dilution of peace_," it said as with hated and anger as it looked at their work with falsehood and their clinging to fate.

"_But upon the eve of their triumph the darkness shall rise and bring death and destruction and the Gods will be powerless,"_ he laugh as he sees the rise of Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, the dark masters and Apocalymon he laughter became more profound as he watched their defeat at such weak enemies.

"_In desperation they will call upon the chosen of man to fight the darkness that infected the world_." It said as the voice looks at the adventure of Tai and his friends and later Davis and his team.

"_In time the Gods of the Sovereigns shall bring peace to the land with the help of the chosen 12 and their power shall be restored_," He looked as Azulongmon shows himself and the end of season 2 (not the epilogue).

"_But in place of darkness shall bring corruption and deceit and the archfiends of sin shall rise to their thrones as in the days of old and from this the false paradise shall be born_," the voice said as he say the symbols of sin above him.

"_As the corruption spreads the child of fire and courage shall rise and fight only to be betrayed and his power striped away._" The figure looked took no more noticed as he read the last line

"_He will gain then gain the powers of war and of the fallen fifth for which the end shall began and bring forth Salvation or Damnation to their world_," the figure finished as he stood up and began walking towards the door. As he left he sees the flashes and sounds of war and knows that soon the tomes prediction shall begin.

"My lord your mistress await you as it is time for lunch," a lone white figure said as he appeared by his master at the door. He walks over to see his master reading and the images on the screen.

"My lord is it wise to let such a thing happen?" he asks

"It is not our place to deal with the problems of other dimensions beside it's their path," the first figure said as he began walking away.

"But I thought you believed in the saying that there is no fate but what we make for ourselves?" the white figure said as he ran to catch up with his master.

"I do but this is a path they begin to follow it is their choice to follow it or not," the master said as he reached the door.

"Prophecies themselves are nothing more than a guess on future events, but then there are times they guess right," he said as he as he opened the door.

"Then again it is common that those betrayed want revenge and it's prophesies of revenge that are normally self full filling," as he walked back in the darkness.

"Now come I believe lunch is ready," The figure says as he head out his servant behind him.

"Very good my lord." They both leave as the images show the beginning.

**Digital world central server**

The Moon glowed red as the carnage raged below as digimon cried out in agony as they died and had their data scattered across the world the digimon fought with as much savagery as any human as the sovereigns battled their most hated foe. The digimon of all types fought mixed in different sides all with different goals

"_**Come my brothers! It's not over yet**_!" Fanglongmon said as his stood before his brothers and army the golden dragon of the center his six eyes glared at his foe stood above them in all his glory as he looked towards his enemies. Below him many digimon rallied to him from data, vaccine and viruses to help hold the front lines.

"**Fanglongmon when will you stop this foolish war? It's pointless**!" their enemy spoke as he raised up and looked upon his foes. The monsters huge form towered over the digimon and the sovereigns looked in horror at the appearance of their mortal enemy.

"_**Say what you will Lucemon but this is hardly pointless," **_Fanglongmon said as he stood tall in the face of their enemy. Lucemon stood a giant purple dragon with seven wings and golden mask covering his eyes. Lucemon grinned at his long hated rival.

"**Yes it is! I came to give peace and justice to this world just as Yggdrasil wanted**!" the giant smirked as he watched his army push back their opponents and felt victory is soon.

"**So what is wrong in what I'm doing**?" Lucemon said with a smug grin on his face.

"Your _**idea of peace and justice is nothing more than your rule of Tyranny and corruption and I will not allow your evil to threaten my home anymore**_!" Fanglongmon said as he rose up into the air and charge head on.

"**Then come fool and I'll show you the price for messing up MY WORLD**!" he yelled the last part as he pushed of the ground and made his way towards Fanglongmon. The armies below fought with more ferocity than ever before as the two titans began their battle.

"**Purgatorial Flame**!" Lucemon cried out as he shot a large tide of black flames towards his foe ignoring the cries of pain from both ally and enemy caught in the attack.

"_**Yellow circle**_ (1)!" Fanglongmon shouted as he and his men where protected by a large dome of energy that negated the fire. His brother sovereigns looked on and awe and soon their courage came back and they charged forward their loyal Devas and angels behind them

"_**Mihiramon go around and attack him from behind and we'll attack from the front but don't let your guard down**_!" Azulongmon said as he moved towards the battle

"Sir, yes sir!" the tiger deva replied as he and his fellow Devas and angels followed though as they headed towards Lucemon. As the two groups moved forward the battle between Lucemon and Fanglongmon grew more intense as the two used nothing but claws and teeth to attack.

"**Give it up you fool! You cannot defeat me**," Lucemon said as he griped his enemy's neck but winced as Fanglongmon body tighten it hold as it circled around his body.

"_**Fuck you, say something different you shit load of fuck**_," Fanglongmon said with a grin as he broke free of Lucemon and launched at him his mouth wide open.

"_**Imperial Fang**_!" the golden dragon yelled as he crushed his teeth around Lucemon's neck and smiled as he heard his screams of pain.

"_**Curse you Fanglongmon! Dimension Slasher**_!" Lucemon yelled as he raised his claws and hit Fanglongmon down the left side of his face. The dragon of center backed away holding his face as Lucemon moved back holding his neck hissing curse at his foe.

"**Bastard, Damn you**," he said as he left his wound slowly heal.

"_**Now while he's wounded**_!" Zhuqiaomon said as he charged forward his fellow Sovereigns along with him. Lucemon looked at them with a sneer and growled.

"**So the babies want to play? Well then come and fight**!" he roared as he faced the charging Sovereigns. As they moved in they felt smug in their plan and yelled "_**NOW**_!"

"Ok attack now!" Mihiramon shouted as he and his fellow devas attack

"Armored Tiger Tail!" Mihiramon shouts as his tail tip turns into a mace and the rest becomes a long segmented stream as it rushes towards Lucemon.

"Roger! Venom Axe!" The snake deva Sandiramon shouts as he shoots the large green axe out of his mouth.

"Positron Pulse" the Chicken deva Sinduramon shouts as his electric attack flows and adds power to Sandiramon attack.

"Treasure Bow! Deva Blade!" the Sheep and Ox deva cry in unision as the X blade of energy fly and give power to the two arrows as they screamed towards their target.

"Horn of Desolation!" Indramon shout as he give a big blow to his horn and shoot a huge ball of energy out.

"Deva Clone! Treasure Pestle" Kumbhiramon the mouse deva yells as he and his shadow clone doubles attack.

"Fusion Ball!" the Pig deva Vikaralamon shouts as he fires his giant orb of energy.

"Damn why am I next to the stupid pig!" Makuramon gasps as he holds his nose.

"Shut it brother and get on with it" Antylamon the rabbit deva yells at her brother as she begins her attack.

"Bunny Blades" she yells as her hands turn into blades to which she rushes at Lucemon.

"Fine! Primal Orb!" the monkey deva says as he throws a giant orb of fire at Lucemon. As this happened the dragon and dog deva begin their own attacks.

"Majiramon Throw me!" Chatsuramon shouts as he turn into a giant mallet.

"Right!" the Dragon responds as he throws the giant hammer. As he did this he fires his own attack to which the skies darken over head.

"Treasure Mallet! Vedaka!" the two yell as the hammer flies towards Lucemon while hundreds of fire arrows fall towards him.

"Let's go Ophanimon! Seven Strikes of Heaven!" Seraphimon yells ash e unleashes his attack.

"Eden's Javelin" she cries as he shoots the energy out of her Javelin towards Lucemon. The attack converged on Lucemon and turned in surprised at the sneak attack to which the sovereigns watch in joy. Well all except Fanglongmon as he watch in horror at the suicide strike.

"_**NO! STOP! GET AWAY**_!" he cries as he see Lucemon's sick grin come out.

"**Gotcha! DIMENSION SLASHER**!" he yells as his claw rips through the attacks like tissue paper to the horror of the attackers the sovereigns could do nothing as they watched in shock as the attack hit. Dust clouded the area but cleared as Lucemon slowly drew his arm back showing in place of the digimon laid digieggs. The dark being laughed as he slowly picked them up on by one until he had seven in one hand and seven in the other, he studied every one as the sovereigns grew more restless as they dare not do anything to harm the eggs but where shocked at what happened next.

"**Well these will do nicely**," he said as he raised his right hand to his mouth and swallowed them and crushed the others in his left hand.

"_**LUCEMON YOUR DEAD**_!!!" Zhuqiamon shouts as he rushes forward

"_**Wait! Zhuqaimon! You can't win like that**_!" Fanglongmon yells as the dark dragon laughs

"**Well then give it your best shot sovereign of the south**!" Lucemon says as he smiles at the challenge

"_**And show I shall! Blazing Helix**_!" the phoenix shouts as he shots a X pattern of fire from his wings which shoot towards him at blinding speed. The attack hit dead on and consumes Lucemon in a column of fire.

"_**That right! Burn in the fires of hell you bastard**_!" Zhuqiamon laughed but stopped as he heads laugher from within the fire. As he looks closely he sees to his shock Lucemon there and completely unharmed.

"**Sorry but it seems the fires of hell just aren't hot I enough** (2)," the maniac laughed as the fire calmed down.

"_**That is it, let's get him**_," Baihumon growls as he rushes to help his brother.

"_**Hey what for us sonny jim! Not respect I tell ya**_," the twin headed Ebonwumon says as he makes his way slowly to the enemy.

"_**Fuck**_!," Fanglongmon says as he watches his brothers move as he recovered and growled at their recklessness.

"_**Tekkousou"**_ The Tiger sovereign yells as his claw glow in power as he rushes at his enemy.

"_**Well brother shall we? I let's Black Hail**_," the twin headed turtle shouts as the sky once again darkens as large chuck of dark hail fall towards Lucemon.

"**You think this will stop me! Ha! Dimension SlashAck**!!" the attack was stopped as he looked to see his claw tied. To his surprise he see Azulongmon above him with his claws and mouth now tied up with his chains and could only watch in horror at his now defenseless front.

"_**This is the end Lucemon! Rain Dance**_!" Azulongmon says as he circles the rest of his chain around him and uses most of his powers to attack him as he summons the lighting form the heavens to strike him.

"_**Desolation Blast**_!" Zhuqiamon says as he too joins the attack twin columns of fire flying toward Lucemon. The world seemed to go into a stand still as the attacks rushed forward. The armies below moved away to escape the blast for most to escape the sovereigns combined attack but for the enemy.

"Run! Lord Lucemon is going to use it!" a Devimon yells as he and the rest run to escape it.

"**Destructive field**!" Lucemon yells in his mind as a dome of black energy consumes the attack and proceeds to destroy a 50 kilometer of the area killing hundreds and seriously injuring the sovereigns.

"**Fools, I cannot be defeated**," he sneers at the now weakened sovereigns. The four struggle to rise and can only watch as Lucemon go to finish him off.

"**Purgatorial Flame**!" He yells as the black fire rushes towards them.

"_**No you don't! Yellow Circle**_!" Fanglongmon yells as he shielded his brothers from the flames and then rushed forward.

"_**Imperial Fang**_!" He cried as his teeth dug right into Lucemon neck before the threw him away. As he say Lucemon land he moved to speak with his brothers. He looked to see the damage done to them and was horrified at the site as most were covered in burns and heavy gashes from the attack. He moved to help his Youngest up.

"_**Come on Zhuqiamon get up I have a plan and we need you**_," Fanglongmon says as his brother gets to his feet to where they proceed to help the others.

"_**So what is this plan**_," Azulongmon asks as they await Lucemon return.

"_**Well I need you to pin him down along enough for me to use my ultimate attack**_." Fanglongmon says his face as his breath became harder. The other sovereigns gave him some room as he caught his breath since he faced Lucemon 2 days earlier and just now got some rest from the fighting.

"_**Wait you mean that attack**_?" Baihumon asked shocked that his brother would use his ultimate attack.

"_**Brother you know that you'll be drained once you use it**_," Ebonwumon replies in unison both with worry in their voices.

"_**I know but it all we have left we need to finish him here and now for all the comrades we've lost today**_," Fanglongmon says with sorrowful and seldom tone at the memory of all his lost friends and brothers in arms.

"_**Well then let's go**_!" Zhuqiamon shouts as they head after Lucemon. As they arrive at the site of impact they are shocked to see a bleeding Lucemon and a dark aura unlike anything they have ever since. It reached it zenith as he roared towards the heavens in anger, shock, and horror.

"**THEY CANNOT DEFEAT ME!!! I AM LUCEMON!!! THE NEW MASTER OF THIS WORLD AND I SHALL NOT BE DENIED**!!!" he roars as he gather power.

"**I WILL DESTORY EVERTHING IF I CAN'T WIN THEN I'LL TAKE EVERONE WITH ME TO OBLIVION**!!!" He continues as he rises his wing his aura growing darker and his power growing.

"_**Go Now**_!" Fanglongmon said as he rushes to Lucemon and goes above him he to gathering energy his golden light shining thought the darkness. The other obey and move around Lucemon each going into his area Azulongmon to the east, Baihumon to the west, Ebonwumon to the north, and Zhuqiamon to the south with Fanglongmon above at the center.

"_**Aurora Force**_!" Azulongmon shout as he circles the sky and shoot a blinding force of electric power at Lucemon and hits his right.

"_**Kongou**_!" Baihumon cries out as he shoot flames from his mouth and hit Lucemon's left his left arm turning to rust. Lucemon did not respond to the attacks only that his size grew as his seven wing spread out above them were seven symbols of great evil.

"_**Souryuu Ha**_!" Ebonwumon yells in union as they unleash a twin wave of energy at Lucemon hitting him dead center in the back.

"_**Desolation Blast**_!" Zhuqiamon yells as he fire his blazing fire. The dark dragon paid them no mind s he focused all his rage and energy in to his attack. Fanglongmon aura grew as he reached his zenith and felt he need to act now as Lucemon cried out.

"**FOOLS NOW FEEL MY UNLIMITED POWER!!! ANNIHLATION MALE-"** "_**TAI CHI**_ !" to Lucemon's horror he was hit by a blinding golden light before he could attack and slowly felt his power leave him. All his strength, his entire god like power going, he looked up and saw only Fanglongmon.

"_**It's over Lucemon**_," Fanglongmon said in a tired voice as he looked at the dissolving demon but was stunned by the laughter he heard.

"**No my foolish rival, this is only the beginning**," Lucemon said as he raised wing rose higher and out of the seven symbols shot out seven digieggs. As the dying demon looked at his stunned rival his laughter grew louder.

"**We shall me again**!" he laughed as he completely dissolved. The area was then bathed in a white light and the digital world that was a barren waste land was now a beautiful place once again. The digimon rejoiced at their home again. The vaccine and data jump and cheered as the virus types just stood and basket in the warm glow of the sun and felt happy.

"_**It's finally over**_," Fanglongmon said as he gave out a sigh of relief.

"_**No, no not yet**_," a voice said behind him. He turned to see Azulongmon with a strange look and was shock at what happened next.

"_**Lighting Whip**_!" the attack hit him dead on as he his use of the Tai Chi attack left his drained and he could do little as his brother bonded him. This sent a wave of shock thought the soldiers under them.

"_**Brother! What are you doing**_?" Fanglongmon ask in a tired voice as he laid he felt more shock as his other brothers did nothing to help him.

"_**Fanglongmon its time for a new age we cannot allow virus types to live**_," Azulongmon said. This sent a wave of shock and fear into those below and a look of horror from Fanglongmon.

"_**What**_?!"

"_**You heard me brother we can ill afford another Lucemon**_," he said as he gave a nod to one of his generals. The digimon was a MagnaAngemon and looked to his lord in shock but nodded back as he gave the order and proceed. To Fanglongmon horror it was a massacre and he watch as many from his army were killed Virus, Data, and Vaccine for trying to help their friends.

"_**STOP FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PLEASE**_!" Fanglongmon shouts as tears run down his face as his people were killed. A lone Skullgreymon fall in front of him its body broken beyond repair his arms missing and body crushed.

"Please my lord escape, ples," the digimon died before he could finish. The anger in Fanglongmon grew as he looked at his brothers.

"_**So my brothers what now**_," he spat out the word brother as if it were a disease and felt anger as many of the digimon their cheered as those who could escape ran for their lives.

"_**I'm sorry my brother but it need to be done, for the greater good**_," Azulongmon said in an old wise tone but it just made Fanglongmon sick.

"_**Answer my question, what are you going to do now**_," Fanglongmon repeated as he felt the earth more below him.

"_**We must seal you, since I know you don't agree with our ideas we cannot afford a civil war so soon so it pain me to say it but this is good bye brother**_," the blue dragon said as he and the others watched as Fanglongmon was sucked into the earth of the digital world.

"_**No you're not, but heed my word this is not the least you've seen of me, count on it**_," were Fanglongmon's last word as he disappeared beneath the ground the symbols of the sovereigns trapping him.

"_**Well come dear brothers it time to heal our world**_," Azulongmon says as he flies off to his home. The other grunt in agreement but pause as they look back towards were the area their brother had been before shaking their head and heading off. Below the ground as Fanglongmon was dragged deeper his last conscious thought was this.

'_They will pay for this betrayal, but for now I need to rest_,' with that though Fanglongmon fell into a dreamless sleep.

Back in the castle

The figure is enters the throne room were his queen sits beside his throne. He smiles at her and sit down as the servants gather the warriors while the other hand them drinks.

"My love what were you doing earlier?" she ask as he takes a sip of her drink she smiles as he see her husband happy expression.

"My dear things are about to get interesting," he says with a smile that his lover returns as the screen open up and shows the present day.

"Now let the games begin," he says with a dark smile. As his warriors join them they all begin to smile as they sense a new fighter join them soon and give the same dark smile as their leader.

Prologue end

1. Yes that is one of the attack Fanglongmon uses

2. The phrase Aptom form Guyver says as he fight the hyper Zoaniod team five

Next chapter: The evil of the past returns and sperads as those in power make the desicion that will alter the course of history and usher in a new era of violence and death in the next episode of Calling Darkness **Sing across the fields of War**


End file.
